The use of a suction hook assembly having at least one suction cup is known from a variety of previous patents. Specifically, it is known to have attachments that provide a fulcrum for added support. In some of these cases the fulcrum derives its support directly from the supporting surface. One of the practical consequences of the use of these structures is the undesirable marring of the supporting surface by the displaceable fulcrum. Because suction assemblies have been generally limited to application to smooth surfaces, the potential for slipping of the entire suction support is increased.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,515 to Kimelman illustrates a structure having the drawbacks described above and includes a cup-shaped housing which receives a lever that deforms a diaphragm to create a vacuum. A user operates the turning member to press out air trapped between the diaphragm and a supporting surface to enable the structure to adhere to the surface. A handle of the turning member is pressed against the supporting surface. As a consequence, this surface can easily be marred and damaged. the turning member is pressed against the supporting surface. As a consequence, this surface can easily be marred and damaged.
The U.S Pat. No. 5,028,026 to Panzer is another example of a structure generally described above. Particularly, this patent discloses a suction cup support including a lever which has a cam surface pressing against a central region of the suction cup to deform a membrane, thereby creating a vacuum. Similarly to the structure disclosed in Kimelman, Panzer teaches that the lever extending beyond the suction cup may contact a supporting surface, thereby having the negative consequences, as discussed above, of marring this supporting surface.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,364 to Protz discloses a hanger support including a flexible suction cup and a lever that deforms the cup during its displacement so as to create a vacuum. The lever has a pair of elongated arms extending over the cup to be positioned very close to a supporting surface so as to substantially eliminate any movement of the hanger.
While all of the above-described structures have been found to have practical applications, sometimes they may malfunction in an engaging position, wherein a hook or lever receives a load. Although preservation of a vacuum is largely a function of forces acting inwardly toward a central region of a suction cup, a load hung on an end region of the lever may negatively affect sealing of the cup and add marring to the supporting surface.
It is therefore desirable to have a suction support that does not damage a supporting surface upon receiving a load. It is also desirable to have a suction support tending to minimize the turning moment generated by a load hung on a lever of the support. It is also desirable to have a structure providing a reliable sealing contact between a peripheral region of a suction cup and a supporting surface upon loading the support. A combination of inventive suction supports characterized by ease of installation to create a variety of useful configurations adapted to receive differently shaped and sized items is also desirable.